Bliss Between Two
by sundr0plets
Summary: Ed and Oz are spending some time together and a slightly drunk Oswald makes a potentially regrettable decision. Cross posted on AO3.


Oswald smiled as he watched Edward play the piano, improvising a chipper tune. Pouring another set of drinks, he approached Edward and handed him a glass. The taller man nodded his thanks as he took a sip and set the glass down on a nearby table, Oswald sitting to join him on the small bench. He watched as Edward's fingers danced over the keys, playing a familiar tune.

 _"The fire has gone out, wet from snow above_  
 _But nothing will warm me more, than my,_  
 _My mother's love"_

Their voices didn't blend together perfectly, but in their slightly drunken state, neither seemed to particularly care.

 _"I light another candle, dry the tears from my face  
Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace"_

Oswald's eyes left Edward's hands to watch the man's face. The pair were barely lit, the only sources of light coming from the nearby window and a small lamp on a nearby table, but Oswald could still make out Ed's features. The way his eyes moved as he concentrated on playing, the slight flush in his cheeks, his smile as he sang.

 _"The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see  
But I will not fear 'cause my mother looks over me."_

Ed glanced at Oswald as they held out the final note. As they made eye contact, they held out the note longer than necessary, laughing when they both ran out of air. Edward sighed and reached across Oswald to pick up his drink. Oswald felt his breath catch in his throat as Edward leaned across him. He watched Edward as he drank from his glass, his eyes flickering back and forth between Ed's lips and eyes. An inaudible sigh escaped his own lips as he stared. That _smile._ Oswald couldn't remember ever seeing anything quite as pretty as Edward's smile. Except, maybe, his eyes. Or perhaps his lips?

"Hey, Ed," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hm?" Edward turned towards him, that smile still on his face. Without thinking, Oswald closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips touched for less than a second, but it felt like an hour to Oswald. Pulling back again, he reopened his eyes to look at Edward.

He wasn't smiling. _Shit._ Oswald took a shaky breath, trying desperately to gauge Ed's reaction. What was he feeling? As the moment stretched with Oswald unable to decipher Edward's expression, he began to panic.

"I- Uh- I'm sorry. I don't know why I did- I should go," he stuttered, clumsily trying to maneuver his way off the tiny bench to make his escape. "I shouldn't have-"

Oswald froze in place, his words caught in his throat. He thought for a moment that he was imagining feeling a hand around his wrist. Feeling his face heating up, he glanced down to see that yes indeed, Edward was holding him in place. As he stared dumbfounded at the hand, Edward squeezed his wrist gently, bringing his attention back to his face. That stupid, heartwarming smile was back.

"Why-"

Oswald was cut off once more by Ed's actions, again wondering if what he was experiencing was really happening. Because he could've _sworn_ he felt Edward's lips touch his, but there was no way that that actually happened. Oswald opened his eyes to meet Edward's. When had he closed them? He wasn't sure. But with Ed looking at him with that expression, he found it hard to think about it. He watched Edward's eyes intently, still trying to understand what the other man was feeling.

This time, with all of his focus on Edward, he was _certain_ that Edward was leaning towards him. He felt Edward let go of his wrist and cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. They kissed again. But this time… This time, the kiss felt different. The world seemed to stop moving as Oswald felt Edward's lips move against his own. Oswald shifted to move closer to Edward on the bench, wrapping his arms tentatively around the other man. In response, Ed slid his free hand up Oswald's side, gripping him closer still.

Oswald pulled back to take a breath. Ed grinned at him again and used the hand still cupped around Oswald's head to pull him forward, pressing their foreheads together and sliding the hand to his cheek. Staring into his eyes, Oswald's face melted from uncertainty and disbelief to a grin matching Ed's. He gave a shaky laugh. Oswald's hands left Edward's body and hovered in the air for a moment, unsure what to do with them now. He settled for placing them gently on Edward's chest between them, gently clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

"So, I take it my panicking was unwarranted," Oswald said.

"I'm of no use to one, yet bliss between two. What am I?"

The grin on Oswald's face widened as he pulled Edward closer, touching their lips together once more.

 _A kiss._


End file.
